starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Valevoss
|fgcolor= |image=BrockValevoss SC-Com0 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth=May 3, 2464 |death=February 2500 |race=Terran |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight=250 pounds |hair=Brown (bald) |eyes=Blue |faction= War Pigs (formerly) |job=Outlaw Captain |family= }} Brock Valevoss was a War Pig, a member of a team of expendable outlaws used by the Terran Confederacy. While capable of leading troops, he had a very independent attitude.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Valevoss' leadership skills leaned toward controlling subordinates; his tactical skills were only slightly above average. Controlling the differing personalities of the War Pigs was still considered an asset.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Biography Brock Valevoss was sentenced to 30 years in prison for aggravated assault, criminal trespass, grand theft, malicious mischief, possession of an instrument of crime, trafficking illicit/illegal goods, and trafficking stolen goods. LV-555 In March 2499 Valevoss and his War Pigs were at Camp Connelly, Tarsonis when his lover, Fen Chakra, was harassed by regular troops from Delta Company. Chakra beat one unconscious, breaking his arm. The rest of Delta Company then surrounded the War Pigs, but Valevoss told them they had something to lose, while the War Pigs had nothing left. The scene was interrupted by an official who summoned them to the Center for State Security for a meeting with their boss, bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley. They were ordered to locate and destroy the Hephaestus, a battlecruiser carrying secret data in physical format, along with something else. Valevoss wondered where Nuura Joss was—she was retrofitting their "new" ship, the General Lee. Aboard the ship, Valevoss and Chakra continued their affair. Chakra commented that Cauley might make her cut Valevoss loose, but Valevoss wanted to get his pleasures while he still could. The War Pigs boarded the Hephaestus, intent on shutting down its distress signal and recovering the data. Valevoss assigned himself and Chakra to "pest control" while Iggins and Romy Pyrius would collect the data, and Turfa Dei would shut down the radio room. During the mission, Valevoss and Chakra followed body parts to an infested room. A zergling ambushed Chakra, despite Valevoss' warning. She was crippled. Valevoss wanted to take her to safety, but she wanted to be left behind and die as a War Pig. He and the rest of the War Pigs escaped, but Valevoss was emotionally affected by the incident.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Betrayal Brock Valevoss and the rest of the War Pigs (except an injured Cole Hickson) took part in a mission to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor at the behest of their handler, Tamsen Cauley. Valevoss led the mission, and the team would attack while the Sons of Korhal were distracted by a zerg attack, but as Valevoss was about to shoot Mengsk in the back, an eruption injured him and caused him to lose sight of the target. Turfa Dei carried him to the relative safety of caverns as they avoided the Sons of Korhal and the zerg. The team looked for a place where the General Lee could rescue them, but to get there, they had to get past armed miners. Valevoss ordered them killed so the team could escape. The team was almost stopped by a Confederate blockade but managed to escape, prompting Valevoss to confront Cauley by himself and ask if the team had been betrayed. The rest of the team went to look after Hickson. Cauley admitted he had burned the team, but was unapologetic. He threatened Valevoss with death at the hands of the War Pigs' replacement, the neurally resocialized Cerberus Program. However, Cauley would let Valevoss live, with his freedom, if he lured the rest of the War Pigs into an ambush. Valevoss contacted the team and didn't warn them. The rest of the team had become suspicious of Valevoss and made contingency plans. Valevoss and the Cerberus team failed to kill the War Pigs, and one of the Cerberus Goliaths killed him during the firefight. The War Pigs survived the battle and refused to bury Valevoss. References Category:Terran comic characters Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran soldiers